Who's Boss
by QuillVA
Summary: When Ryan won't do his work, Jim makes sure he knows who's boss. Warning: Contains Spanking. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. If you do like, read and comment :)


"Ryan. How's it going?" Jim stopped short. The screen Ryan had been focused on held a game of Tetris. Jim gritted his teeth as the young man distractedly spewed out excuses.

"I'm such a perfectionist that I'd kinda rather not do it at all than to do a crappy version"

"Hey. I think I know what's going to help", Jim led Ryan through the office to a small closet set up with a computer and chair, "Here's your new office"

"I uh, I will do my work right now. I will stay late tonight", Ryan sputtered nervously, "I- uh- I'm very sorry"

"You're a good kid. You know it only gets bigger when you're in there." Jim started to close the door, then paused, "Oh yeah. And about what you said earlier. You _will_ do your work right now. And you will stay late too, because you and I need to talk some more about this"

"What kind of talk?"

"I think you know what kind of talk", he closed the door behind him.

JIM: The office thing, that was for everybody. There aren't many people in the office who still fall under corporal punishment, so I needed something to show the older guys that I have some authority now. That being said, I think Ryan needs to remember what my belt feels like. Maybe he'll stop playing Tetris when I'm talking.

RYAN: … f #*

"Um… I'm done with the reports", Ryan nervously stepped into the office. It was 5:26 and everyone else had gone home.

"Good", Jim said, not looking up from his computer, "Close the door"

Ryan obeyed slowly and made his way over to the desk. Jim held up a hand for the papers and took his time examining them while his employee looked on fidgeting.

"This is good. And what do you know, it only took you three hours. How long ago did I give you this assignment?"

"I- uh- I'm not sure"

"Take a guess"

"A few days, maybe"

"Ooo. Close. Two and a half weeks."

"Look, Jim. I'm really sorry…"

"See, I don't think you are. But, I'm going to do my best to change that", Jim stood and took off his belt, wrapping it around his hand.

"Jim"

"Bend over the desk"

"If we just think rationally about this"

"One"

"We're both adults here."

"Two"

"Let's just behave like civilized…"

"On three, the pants come off"

"Come on, Jim. I'll do my work."

"Three"

"Wait, no", Ryan squealed as Jim grabbed him by the arm, landing five hard swats with the belt, "Agh. Sss. Ok. I'll, sss, I'll bend over the ssssss the desk. Agh"

"And that'll be boxers."

"What? Jim!"

"Do we need to have this discussion again? Because you can have as many spankings before your punishment as you need. That office is too small for a chair anyway. Your choice."

Ryan hesitated for a moment until Jim reached for his arm. He immediately unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants, bending over the desk in his blue silk boxers.

"Mmmph"

"This (whack) could have all been avoided, Ryan (whack). If you had just done your work (whack, whack, whack)."

"Ssss. I'm sorry."

"You are so smart (whack, whack). You were the youngest executive at our company (whack whack whack). But instead of working at it (whack whack), you took the easy way (whack whack whack whack whack)"

"I was, owww, I was just, sssss, trying to make ssssss make the company ahhoowww. Make them money."

"No (whack whack whack whack whack whack whack). Come on man (whack). You're a business major (whack). You know what fraud is. (Whack whack). You did it to impress people. Because it was easier than doing the real work (whack whack whack). You don't have to lie to me. (whack whack). I know you. (whack). And I'm going to keep pushing you (whack whack whack) until you beomce the man (whack whack) I know you can be (whack whack). And if that means taking a belt to you when you need it, well (whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack)"

"Owwwww. Okaaaaay. Okaaaay"

RYAN: (sniffling) Yeah, it hurts pretty bad. I guess I deserved it a little. I mean, those reports were boring, but… I, uh, I guess I can do a little better.


End file.
